The Meaning of 'You'
by Riepiwu425
Summary: Antara 'dia' dan 'pria itu' , antara 'dua sahabat' dan 'dua perbedaan' , antara 'dirimu' dan 'mereka' Walaupun keduanya tidak pernah menganggapmu spesial PruHung and AusHung Alternative Univers Don't Like Don't Read


The Meaning of 'You'

_**Tersenyum.**_

Kau tahu kalau senyumnya begitu menggetarkan hati. Apalagi jika senyum itu benar benar lepas dan tanpa beban sekalipun—itu sangatlah menenangkan. Bertemu dijalan saling senyum, bertatapan saling senyum, dan ketika kalian ditengah keramaian pun kalian masih tersenyum satu sama lain.

_**Tertawa.**_

Sudah berapa banyak waktu yang terlewatkan ketika kalian tertawa bersama, mentertawakan suatu hal dari yang kecil hingga sesuatu yang besar. Sampai-sampai kau bisa melupakan masalahmu ketika kau bersamanya. Menyenangka—tentu saja— hingga kau bisa menangis jika kau sudah dibuat tertawa olehnya.

_**Perhatian.**_

Entah mengapa hatimu selalu bergetar jika dia mulai menanyakan keadaanmu. Pernah suatu hari kau tertangkap basah olehnya dengan mata sembab—karena menangisi proyekmu yang benar-benar membuatmu gila— dan tanpa malu dia langsung meminta maaf, seakan-akan dialah yang bersalah dari semua itu, dia terus menanyakan keadaanmu sampai—entah membuatmu senang atau marah— kamu benar-banar melupakan masalahmu itu.

_**Air Mata**_

Cengeng, adalah sifatmu. Kau tahu itu dan sangat tahu kalau cengeng adalah salah satu kelemahanmu ketika kau sedang marah. Bukan jadi rahasia lagi jika kau adalah seseorang yang paling cengeng di kelas. Bahkan hanya karena masalah kecil saja kau bisa meneteskan air mata. Pernah suatu hari kau sudah lelah dengan tugasmu sebagai sutradara, kau menangis dalam diam—awalnya— namun teman-teman mengetahui dan mulai menghiburmu. Kau menangis sejadi-jadinya, tiba-tiba dia menghampirimu dan meminta maaf jika dia sudah membuatmu menangis hanya karena dia tidak bisa mengikuti pertemuan drama yang setiap hari kau lakukan dengan anak buahmu. Kau terus menangis, dan dia terus mencoba menghentikannya. Disaat kau mulai tenang, kau menghapus air matamu, tanpa kau sadari sebuah tisu berada dihadapanmu, dan kau menemukan sosoknya yang memberikan tisu tersebut. Kau kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya lagi—dan kali ini teman-temanmu heran mengapa kau menangis lagi— dan dia tetap mencoba menghiburmu.

Andaikan dia tahu kalau kau menginginkan dia yang menghapus air matamu.

Tidak hanya itu, pernah kau menangis lagi masih dengan permasalahan yang sama. Dia yang melihatmu mencoba lagi menghiburmu—dan kali ini dia duduk didepanmu— dan mencoba mendengarkan gerutuan kesalmu mengenai semua masalah pementasan drama. Setelah kau tenang, dia berkata dia tidak ingin kau menangis lagi dan menatapmu dalam seakan-akan mengatakannya dengan serius.

Dan tanpa kau sadari air matamu mengalir lagi hanya kerena menatap matanya.

Oh bocah bodoh, kau hobi sekali membuat gadis ini meneteskan air mata.

_**Penghibur**_.

Kamu akui dia adalah seorang penghibur ulung, mencoba membuatmu tertawa walaupun kau sedang dalam keadaan marah, mencoba melemparkan pernyataan-pernyataan konyol untuk menghilangkan wajah merengutmu, menampilkan sikap konyolnya dikala kau sedang sebal padanya, dan mencoba berusah romantis ketika kau sedang patah hati. Penghibur yang sangat ulung, kau selalu akui itu. Tapi justru itulah yang membuatmu nyaman saat berada disampingnya.

_**Sabar**_

Pernah suatu hari kau sangat marah kepadanya karena dia tidak serius menjalankan tanggung jawabnya, bahkan kau hamper menangis karena rasa kecewamu yang sangat besar kepadanya. Kau terus memakinya, memarahinya, menyebutnya dengan umpatan umpatan, bahkan kau hampir mau menamparnya. Tapi yang dia lakukan hanyalah menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya dihadapanmu dengan berjongkok, mendengarkan segala ucapanmu dengan sabar seakan-akan tidak akan pernah mau membalasnya. Hingga pada akhirnya kaulah yang menangis karena melihat sifat sabarnya. Lalu ketika dia mengetahui bahwa gadis yang dia sukai kembali pada mantan kekasihnya, yang dia lakukan hanya duduk dengan memasang senyum miris, mencoba untuk tertawa—yang tanpa dia ketahui justru menyakiti hatimu— dan mencoba melakukan tingkah konyol seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi kata "patah hati" didalam hidupnya.

_**Dingin.**_

Entah hanya perasaanmu saja atau apa, kau merasakan aura dingin waktu kau duduk disampinya. Tanpa kata, tanpa ejekan, tanpa tawa, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa senyum, yang ada hanyalah ekspresi kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam. Kau mencoba bertanya, namun yang kau dapat hanyalah sebuah angin lalu. Dia diam tanpa kata, menatap sinis kearah depannya. Kau tercekat melihat apa yang ada dihadapanmu—gadis yang dia sukai dengan pasangannya yang sedang berpegangan tangan— dan kau menoleh kearahnya lagi. Kau melihat matanya, rasanya sangat bukan dirinya. Kemana dirinya yang ceria ? Kemana dirinya yang hangat ? Kemana dirinya yang selalu tersenyum ? Kamana dirinya yang dipenuhi kekonyolan ? Kemana jati dirinya hanya karena gadis yang sudah menyakiti hatinya ? Kau kecewa, ya kecewa, kecewa pada dirimu sendiri yang hanya bisa melihat pemandangan yang membuatmu tampak tak berguna karena kau bukan siapa-siapanya, hanya sahabat dan tidak lebih.

_**Sahabat**_

Kau sangat menyayangi sahabat-sahabatmu, bahkan kau rela melakukan apapun untuk menjaga persahabatan kalian, termasuk dalam percintaan. Sebut saja dia si A, sahabatmu yang sangat baik terhadapmu, sahabat yang selalu menceritakan urusan pribadinya kepadamu—termasuk soal perasaan. Kau tahu kalau si A menyukai pria itu, dan kau sangat mendukungnya. Tapi itu di awal. Hingga tanpa kau sadari kau merasakan debaran aneh saat dia ada disampingmu. Kau bingung, disatu sisi kau sangat menyayangi sahabatmu, tapi hatimu teriris karena mengetahui perasaanmu. Tidak, kau tidak bermaksud egois, tapi hatimu selalu berdebar kencang dikala si A menanyakan tentangnya. Kau sakit hati—tentu saja— tapi kau tetap memberikan senyum tulus dan menceritakan tentang tingkah konyolnya kepada si A bahkan memanasi si A dengan leluconmu.

Untuk saat ini, sahabat lebih penting. Untuk saat ini.

.

.

"Apa masih ?"

"Masih apanya ?"

"Perasaanmu padanya." Gadis itu terdiam sesaat lau melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda, menulis. "Kalau kau tanya begitu, apa tidak salah jika aku bilang aku masih mencintainya ?" tanya gadis itu kepada sahabatnya, Bella.

Bella terkekeh pelan lalu menghampiri gadis yang kerap dipanggil Elizaveta dan duduk disamping gadis itu—yang tampak asik menggerakkan jemarinya di atas keyboard laptop miliknya. "Itu tidak salah, namanya juga perasaan." Ujar Bella sambil memperbaiki bandana hijau miliknya.

Elizaveta merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Bella sambil tersenyum, "Hei, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menunjukkan tulisan ini ke Gilbert ?" tanya Elizaveta dengan nada bercanda. Bella yang terkejut mendengar pernyataan Elizaveta sontak saja langsung mengetok kepala gadis asal Hungaria tersebut—tentu saja Bella langsung mendapat tatapan maut dari Elizaveta— "Kau bodoh atau tolol ? Kamu mau dijauhi olehnya ?" ujar Bella sambil memasang wajah tidak setuju. Elizaveta tertawa lalu kembali melanjutkan tulisannya, "Tentu saja tidak mungkin aku memperlihatkan ini kepadanya, kau pikir aku gila ?"

"Ya, kau gila, kau sudah gila hanya karena bocah seperti dia." Gumam Bella sambil menatap sebal Elizaveta, namu tidak ditanggapi oleh si gadis. Bella menghela nafas pelan lalu membuka buka-buka diktat milik Elizaveta, "Yang aku takutkan bila kau memperlihatkan tulisan itu kepadanya adalah hubunganmu dengannya akan seperti hubunganmu dengan Roderich."

Elizaveta membeku seketika ketika mendengar nama Roderich disebut oleh Bella.

"Dia berbeda, mereka tidak sama. Roderich itu…"

"Pemberi harapan palsu ?"

Elizaveta memplototi Bella—sedangkan yang dipelototi hanya tertawa sambil menunjuk-tunjuk diktat Elizaveta yang dipenuhi gambar aneh— lalu menghela nafas pelan. "Asal kau tahu, dia tidak pernah memberiku harapan palsu." Gumam Elizaveta sambil menatap bingkai foto dihadapannya—foto semua anak kelasnya— dengan pandangan kosong.

Bella menoleh kearah gadis bersurai cokelat tersebut lalu terkekeh pelan, "Ternyata kau masih menyukai Roderich.". ujar Bella sambil tersenyum kearah Elizaveta, jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi gadis Hungaria itu sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan sosok yang sudah mengajariku tentang perbedaan." Gumam Elizaveta seraya mengambil bingkai foto yang tadi ia pandangi. Mata emerald miliknya menatap lurus kearah seorang bocah laki-laki berkaca mata yang tampak sangat gagah dimatanya. Lalu matanya bergilir kearah seorang bocah laki-laki dengan rambut putih dan senyum lima jari terlukis diwajahnya. Seketika itu hatinya serasa diperas karena harus merasakan perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar karena dia harus membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Perasaan yang harus ia bagi untuk dua pria berbeda.

.

.

_**Perasaan**_

Kau tahu kalau perasaan itu bisa datang kepada siapa pun, entah itu perasaan cinta, sayang, suka, sedih, bahagia, kecewa, menderita, senang, dan lain-lain. Kau juga tahu kalau perasaan itu bisa pergi kapan pun perasaan itu mau. Namun mengapa ? Mengapa pearasaan yang satu ini tidak bisa pergi dari hatimu ketika kau memandang pria aristokat tersebut. Kau selalu berdebar dikala mata kalian saling bertemu. Ada yang salah, semuanya menjadi salah ketika ada pria itu. Dan akan bertambah salah jika pria tersebut bertemu dengannya. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah memandang dua orang yang sukses membuatmu hampir gila karena harus menahan perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ada.

_**Kecewa**_

Siapa yang suka dikecewakan ? Siapa yang suka mengecewakan ? Mengecewakan dan dikecewakan. Dua kata berimbuhan dari yang berasal dari kata dasar "kecewa". Kau tidak tahu pasti apa arti kecewa yang sebenarnya, namun kau yakin dengan sepenuh hati kalau kau sudah kecewa. Ya kecewa. Kecewa dengan keputusanmu sendiri yang seharusnya tidak kau pilih. Kau kecewa, ya kau sangat kecewa, entah mengecewakan atau dikecewakan. Yang jelas kau sudah merasakan kekecewaan terssebut. Kekecewaanmu pada dirimu sendiri yang tidak bisa memilih diantara dua hati. Dikecewakannya dirimu karena cinta dan mengecewakan sahabatmu juga karena cinta.

_**Level**_

Kau tahu kau hanyalah seorang gadis biasa, memang kau punya banyak teman tetapi kau hanya punya beberapa sahabat. kau memanglah bukan orang kaya, tetapi kau punya kebahagiaan dikeluargamu. Kau memang tidak terkenal, tetapi kau punya cita-cita yang nantinya akan memberika nilai positif untuk orang banyak. Kau memang tidak cantik, tetapi setidaknya kau bersyukur dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang. Kau memang bukanlah sosok yang bersinar, tetapi kau punya orang-orang yang selalu menerangi jalan hidupmu. Dan kau bahagia. Tapi sudah dari lahirnya manusia tidak pernah cukup dengan segala kebutuhannya, kau pun terkadang tidak merasa cukup dengan apa yang kau punya saat ini. tapi begitu mengingat bagaimana keadaan ekonomi keluargamu, yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini hanyalah berjuang untuk membantu orangtuamu kelak suatu hari nanti. Rasa iri pun sering menyeludup didasar jiwamu dikala kau melihat teman-temanmu bersenang-senang. Ingin rasanya kau bersama dengan mereka, tapi hati kecilmu berkata kalau kau tidak bisa bersama mereka. Mereka adalah anak-anak yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang, berekonomi tinggi, mempunyai kebebasan yang tidak bisa kau miliki sepenuhnya. Dan kau juga tahu bahwa pria itu dan dia juga merupakan salah satu dari sekumpulan anak-anak yang beruntung tersebut. Dia yang tidak terlalu menunjukkan kekayaannya, padahal kau tahu kalau dia adalah salah satu dari anak bangsawan di negeri kentang. Pria itu, sama juga dengannya, tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah pemilik toko musik terbesar yang menguasai Eropa. Kau tahu mereka tidak pernah menunjukkannya, tapi tetap saja, ada sepercik tidak kepercayaan dirimu untyuk lebih mengenal keluarga mereka. Mengingat semuanya membuatmu sedikit kecewa, kenapa kau bisa mencintai orang-orang seperti mereka ? Tapi kembali hatimu menguatkan alasan kenapa kau bisa jatuh hati pada mereka, bahwa kau mencintai mereka dari hati mereka bukan dari jenis level ekonomi mereka.

Meskipun rasa cintamu hanya bisa kau sampaikan dalam hatimu.

_**Perbedaan**_

Manusia diciptakan dengan perbedaan yang sangat mendasar. Tidak ada manusia yang jenisnya sama—baik dalam bentuk fisik, perasaan, pikiran dan tingkah laku— dan karena itu jugalah manusia bisa menghargai suatu perbedaan. Namun yang menyamakan manusia dari jenis perbedaan itu adalah keyakinan akan adanya satu Tuhan. Semua yang berbeda pada akhirnya menjadi sama karena adanya Tuhan, tapi akan terlihat beda pula jika dilihat dari cara kita menyembah Tuhan tersebut. Namun intinya itu semua sama, mengaggungkan satu Tuhan yang sudah menciptakan semuanya baik secara langsung maupun secara tidak langsung. Kau juga tahu kalau perbedaan itu akan menuju satu kesatuan, tapi entah mengapa kau menyesal dengan adanya perbedaan tersebut. Yah, kau menyesal. Kau tahu kalau perbedaan itu indah, kau juga tahu kalau perbedaan itu membuat semuanya menjadi bervarisi, tapi entah kenapa kau sangat menyesal. Kau dan pria tersebut adalah contoh dari segala jenis perbedaan yang paling mendasar. Kau perempuan, sedangkan dirinya adalah laki laki. Kau tidak cantik, dirinya tampan. Kau cerewet, dirinya pendiam. Kau sederhana, dirinya kaya raya. Kau punya banyak teman, dirinya tidak. Kau protestan, dirinya katholik. Dan…

Kau mencintai dirinya, namun dirinya tidak.

Entah mengapa jika mengingat soal agama kau masih bisa bertoleransi. Namun jika mengingat soal perbedaan perasaan itulah yang membuatmu menyesal. Kenapa kau bisa jatuh hati pada pria yang sudah jelas-jelasnya sangat berbeda darimu ? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melepaskan pria yang sudah jelas-jelasnya ditolak keluargamu karena perbedaan yang paling mendasar itu ? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakan pria tersebut padahal ada sosok 'dia' yang lebih pantas bersamamu ? Apa yang salah ? Apanya yang susah ? Apa ?

Kau tidak tahu, namun kau tidak berhenti untuk mencari tahu. Hingga akhirnya kau mendapatkan jawaban atas kegelisahan hatimu selama ini. jawaban yang begitu mendasar, yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa kalimat, dan mampu membuatmu membeku—

—yaitu—

—Perbedaan merupakan suatu anugrah yang menyatukan kita, yang mewarnai perjalanan hidup kita, dan karena perbedaan itulah perasaan kita menjadi peka, memberi sebongkah jiwa dan kalbu agar saling mengasihi, mencinyai, dan menyayangi dalam perbedaan. Dan Tuhan memberikan satu ruang kekosongan dalam diri kita karena itulah tempat dimana adanya sesuatu yang berbeda akan mengisi bagian kosong dari diri kita. Dan kau juga merasakan hal itu.

Dan kau sangat berterima kasih kepada pria tersebut karena sudah memberikan suatu yang berbeda dalam hidupmu, sesuatu yang akan kau ingat selalu.

Bahwa perbedaan itu sangatlah indah.

_**Tatapan**_

Entah sudah kesekian kalinya tatapan kalian selalu bertabrakan, entah keu dengannya atau kau dengan pria itu. Kau tahu kalau arti tatapan yang sering diberikan olehnya karena kau tahu kalau dirimu dimatanya adalahh sosok sahabat yang mangerti dirinya. Tapi kau tidak pernah bisa mengerti tatapan yang diberikan oleh pria itu. Tatapan yang kadang membuatmu ketakutan, berdebar, bingung, dan perasaan campur aduk lainnya. Kau tahu rasanya tidak mungkin sekali jika sosok pria itu menatapmu dalam tanda kutip yaitu cinta, tapi terkadang kau bisa melihatnya secara langsung dari matanya. Entahlah, rasanya begitu memusingkan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa mendadak ada sosok Roderich disini ?" Bella menunjuk hasil ketikan yang diketik Elizaveta dengan raut bingung. Pasalnya yang ia baca dari awal itu semua tentang sosok Gilbert Weillschmidt dan tidak pernah ada penggambaran tentang Roderich Edelstein.

Elizaveta hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju tempat tidurnya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya, merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa begitu tegang. Dia menatap pelapon kamarnya, lalu beralih menatap Bella yang sedang membaca hasil ketikkan Elizaveta, "  
Aku—entahlah—menjadi kepikiran Roderich. Jadi jangan salahkan jemari tanganku yang langsung mengetikkan kisah yang ada hubungannya dengan Roderich." Ujar Elizaveta sambil memainkan rambut ikalnya.

Bella mendengus pelan lalu menatap Elizaveta, "Kalau aku boleh komentar, bagian satu dan bagian dua begitu bertolak belakang. Apa kamu sengaja ?" Elizaveta mengerutkan dahinya begitu mendengar pernyataan dari Bella. Lalu gadis itu hanya menggidikkan bahu lalu kembali menatap atap kamarnya, "Entahlah. Pokoknya yang kutulis itu ada semua di otakku, _Belle._" Gumamnya pelan.

Bella mendengus pelan lalu terkekeh pelan, "Jadi siapa yang lebih kau sukai ? Dia atau Pria itu ?" tanya Bella tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar laptop dihadapannya. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir manis Elizaveta, membuat Bella menatap gadis itu dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat. Elizaveta menutup matanya lalu membukanya lagi, "Entahlah. Mereka sama-sama begitu berarti untukku."

"Walaupun keduanya tidak pernah menganggapmu spesial ?"

Elizaveta menatap Bella dengan pandangan terkejut lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal domba miliknya, "Itu—"

"_Ellie_, beritahu _Belle_ ada Antonio dibawah !"

"_Well_, karena aku menghargai usaha ibumu untuk memberitahuku kalau ada si bocah tomat, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Bella bangkit dari duduknya lalu menuju tempat tidur Elizaveta untuk mengambil tas dan jaket cokelat miliknya. "Kapan kamu kesini lagi ?" tanya Elizaveta dengan wajah sedih.

Bella yang mencoba memperbaiki rambunya didepan cermin, memasang wajah berfikir lalu menoleh kearah Elizaveta, "Mungkin lain kali lagi. Kau tahu kan kakakku begitu _overprotective_ padaku ? Mungkin dia tidak akan mengijinkanku besok untuk ke sini lagi. Tapi kapan-kapan aku akan memohon kepada kakakku untuk memberikanku ijin supaya bisa menginap di sini." Ujar gadis itu panjang, lalu ia berjalan kearah pintu kamar Elizaveta. Sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut, gadis asal Belgia tersebut menoleh keara Elizaveta, "Oh ya, aku hampir lupa, jangan lupa tidur." Lalu gadis itu keluar dari kamar Elizaveta.

"Apa-apaan anak ini ?" Elizeveta terkekeh pelan lalu terdiam. Gadis asal Hungaria itu melepaskan dirinya terjun ke ranjang lalu memeluk erat bantalnya—bahkan mencengkram erat banta tersebut— dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal tersebut. Pikirannya melayang keucapan Bella tadi.

"Walaupun keduanya tidak pernah menganggapmu spesial ?" ujarnya pelan mengikuti kata-kata Bella yang begitu terekam jelas di otaknya. Elizaveta meremas gemas bantal yang ada dipelukkannya lalu memeluk erat bantal tersebut selama beberapa detik. Menghembuskan nafasnya, gadis itu tampak bingung lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada ketikan sebelumnya. Dia membaca ulang semua tulisan yang sudah ia tumpahkan lalu gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa kalian begitu berbeda ?" gumamnya pelan. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu langsung membiarkan tangnnya menari diatas _keyboard _ _laptop _miliknya, membiarkan segala perasaan yang sudah ia pendang tercurahkan meski hanya sebuah tulisan.

.

.

_**Kalian di Mataku**_

Apakah mereka tahu tentang perasaanmu ? Hanya salah satu diantara mereka lah yang tahu akan kebenaran perasaanmu. Tapi, apakah mereka bisa memahami perasaanmu ? Diantara mereka tidak ada satupun yang bisa memahami perasaanmu. Lalu, apakah kau juga memahami perasaan mereka ? Kau tidak bisa memahami perasaan mereka, tapi kau berjuang untuk memahami kepribadian mereka. Mereka berbeda, kau sadar akan hal itu. Mereka bagaikan dua kutub magnet yang berbeda, dia sang utara sedangkan pria itu sang selatan. Memahami dua hal berbeda itu sangatlah sulit bagimu, tapi mengapa kau terus berjuang kepada mereka yang mengabaikan perasaanmu ?

Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya, bahkan diantara sekian banyak temanmu yang mengetahui perasaanmu pada salah satu dari mereka— yaitu pria itu— mereka mentertawaimu dan menganggapmu orang paling bodoh yang pernah ada karena terus mencitai orang tak peduli dengan keberadaanmu.

Tapi itu bagi meraka yang tidak bisa memahamimu.

Kau beruntung masih mempunyai orang-orang yang bisa memahami dirimu dan perasaanmu kepada mereka. Sahabat-sahabatmu selalu menyemangatimu untuk percaya bahwa jika salah satu diantara mereka memang tercipta untukmu, maka akan kembali kepelukmu.

Meskipun kau tahu kalau mereka tidak tercipta untukmu.

Kau sadar jika mereka selalu memberikan kehangatan tersendiri untukmu, dan kau merasa sangat nyaman. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, kau langsung merasakan kesepian yang mendalam dan sebuah pertanyaan selalu terlintas di benakmu.

Apa arti dirimu di hati mereka ?

Yang kau rasakan hanyalah perasaan sesak dan merasa terbodohi oleh kehangatan mereka, kau baru tersadar dari buaian palsu yang begitu menghabisi nafasmu. Kau bingung, bingung dengan keberadaan dirimu di hati mereka, bingung dengan semua tingkah mereka yang kau tunjukkan kepadamu. Tapi kau hanya bisa memendamnya dan hanya bisa memasang tampang ceriamu di hadapan mereka dan semua orang agar kau terlihat tidak menyedihkan.

Meskipun begitu, kau bisa memahami mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Dia, sahabatmu, teman tertawamu, teman menyontekmu, teman berbagi kisah konyolmu, teman berbagi makanan, dan teman yang lebih dari teman untukmu. Pria itu, pujaan hatimu, cinta pertamamu, seseorang yang dapat membuang kebosananmu, seseorang yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum, seseorang yang dimana kau menjadi dirimu sendiri, seseorang yang bisa membuatmu merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayap mereka di dasar perutmu, seseorang yang bisa membuatmu mengunci pandanganmu, dan seseorang yang begitu susah untuk kau lepaskan meskipun kau berusaha.

Kontaras bukan ? Mereka begitu berbeda dan kau tetap mencintai mereka.

Mencintai ?

Terlalu dini untuk menyebut dirimu jatuh cinta. Tetapi kau terus meyakinkan dirimu jika kau benar-benar mencintai mereka dan menerima mereka di hatimu meskipun belum tentu mereka dapat menerimamu untuk mengisi hati mereka. Kau tak peduli akan hal itu, kau tidak pernah berharap perasaanmu terbalas, kau tidak pernah mengharapkan mereka mencintamu. Tapi yang paling kau inginkan adalah mereka menyadari keberadaanmu dan cintamu.

Hanya itu.

Tanpa mereka kau masih bisa tersenyum, tanpa mereka kau masih bisa tertawa bersama para sahabatmu, tanpa mereka kau masih bisa merajut kisah percintaan lainnya dengan seseorang yang mencintaimu, tanpa mereka kau bisa bangkit menghadapi rintangan dari waktu ke waktu. Ya meskipun tanpa mereka.

Tapi tetap saja awalnya akan sulit, bukan ?

Tidak ada jalan hidup seseorang di dunia ini yang instan, semuanya butuh proses untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dari masa ke masa. Begitu juga dengan dirimu. Yang kau yakinkan dalam hatimu adalah kepercayaan dan semangat untuk menemukan hal baru yang dapat membuatmu menjadi orang yang baru tanpa membuang siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Mereka juga begitu.

Kau terus mendoakan mereka agar mereka menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dan bisa menemukan seseorang yang dapat mendampingi mereka—meskipun bagimu itu terlalu menyesakkan— di masa depan. Kau menyakinkan dirimu agar semuanya akan berakhir indah. Dan inilah akhir percintaanmu di masa SMA-mu saat ini dan berdoa agar di masa depan kau bisa mendapatkan suatu kisah dalam hidupmu yang lebih berwarna dari yang sekarang ini,—

Seperti mereka yang memberikan warna merah muda untuk dirimu.

.

.

"Dan pada akhirnya mereka semua _forever alone _!"

"Sialan kau !"

Elizaveta tersenyum lembut melihat para sahabatnya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dihadapannya. Bella menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Elizaveta dan di balas juga dengan gadis asal Hungaria tersebut. Tiga sahabatnya yang dari tadi tertawa pelan sambil membaca hasil karya Elizaveta langsung menoleh kearah gadis berambut coklat tersebut. "Hei Eli, kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu saja ?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat tua panjang yang disambut setuju dengan dua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Aduh Mei, Lili, Natalia, kalian ini bagaimana sih ? Kalau _forever alone _ya _forever alone, _jangan dipaksa _taken_ ." Gurau Bella yang langsung menerima sebuah cubitan dilengannya. Bella langsung menatap tajam Elizaveta, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Bukan begitu Mei, aku bukannya tidak mau, tapi belum mau menyatakan perasaanku." Jelas Elizaveta yang disambut anggukan oleh Mei, Lili, dan Natalia.

"Ya seperti yang dia tulis dalam ceritanya, kita harus mendukung Eli." Ujar Lili lembut dengan sebuah senyum terlukis indah diwajahnya. Elizaveta memandang sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan potongan oval tersebut dengan pandangan haru.

Elizaveta langsung melebarkan tangannya lalu memeluk Lili dengan erat. "Uuu, terima kasih kawan, aku sayang kalian." Ujar gadis itu dengan suara serak. Bella, Natalia, dan Mei juga langsung memeluk Elizaveta dengan erat lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Elizaveta memandangi mereka semua dengan pandangan bahagia, dia sangat senang karena Tuhan mempertemukan dirinya dengan Bella, Lili, Natalia, dan Mei yang dapat memahami siapa dirinya.

'Aku pasti bisa melupakan mereka, karena sahabatku ada untuk menemaniku'

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

Salam kenal semuanyaaaaaaaa.

Setelah sekian lama terkena WB, akhirnya bisa membuat fic lagi. Ini pertama kalinya aku mampir ke fandom Hetalia, jadi maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam pendeskripsian karakternya dan typo typonya. Masih butuh bantuan dari para senpai sekalian.

Dan maaf jika cerita ini ada kemiripan dengan fic fic di Fandom ini atau di fandom lain.

Mind to Review ?


End file.
